


Mulkvisti

by Gaylagher



Series: One Shots [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaylagher/pseuds/Gaylagher
Summary: Mickey and Ian discuss petnames.





	Mulkvisti

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reina_malone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_malone/gifts).



Mickey’s eyes were barely open as his feet took over and he walked home. His job was tiresome, his boss was tiresome, his co-workers were tiresome—everything about that goddamn place was tiresome. He wanted to go home and sleep, in his lover’s arms.

But his lover had other plans.

He was in a talkative mood, and he chattered away about Sue and the gay firefighters—“you better not fucking hit on them,” Mickey had threatened—and how Tony is also gay, much to Mickey’s surprise, to how Fiona and his other siblings were doing. Mickey didn’t care—except for when Ian got to Debbie.

“She probably likes her welding instructor,” Ian said.

“Yeah?” Mickey asked, surprisingly intrigued, “is he under 20 this time? Cause if not—”

“Since when are you so protective of her?” Ian interrupted, a smile threatening to appear on his lips. He found it cute that Mickey was somehow overprotective of Debbie, even though he really had no reason to.

“I’m not,” Mickey denied, chugging down his beer, “I’m just sayin’.”

“Okay, babe.”

Mickey looked up at the taller man, eyes screwed in surprised. “Babe?” Ian and Mickey were never the type to use petnames, so Ian calling him babe had surprised him. However, it made his heart rattle against his chest.

“Yeah,” Ian replied. “Or kjær.”

“Huh?” Mickey replied.

“It’s Norwegian for ‘dear’ or ‘beloved’,” Ian explained, sitting next to the raven-haired man.

“That’s gay.”

“We’re gay.”

“You’re kidding!” Mickey said with mock surprise, eyes widening mockingly. “Tell me more, O Wise One.”

Ian mimed his words mockingly and rolled his emerald eyes, and Mickey chuckled.

“Real mature.”

“Shut up, I’m the younger one,” Ian tried to reason, even though the both of them knew he was grasping at straws.

“By two years.”

“I have another one, if you don’t like kjær,” Ian said, ignoring Mickey’s reply. “This one is—”

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey sighed.

“ _This one is,_ ” Ian said, clearly adamant on telling his aloof boyfriend, “älkskling, which means ‘darling’ or ‘honey’ or some shit.”

“If I come up with a petname for you, will you shut up?”

“Yes,” Ian confirmed, nodding as well.

“Okay,” Mickey replied, and kissed Ian’s shoulder, “okay, I’ll come up with one.” The smile on Ian’s face made Mickey’s heart race faster, and his stomach do all sorts of flips—flips, backflips, you name it, Mickey’s stomach’s doing it.

***************

It’s been a week since they’ve had the conversation, and Mickey’s thought of one, the word toying in his head for a while.

Both Mickey and Ian were laying in bed, Mickey’s fingers lightly running up and down his lover’s torso. Ian’s skin was soft, and creamy, and freckly. Mickey had small freckles of his own, sprinkled all over his face—only Ian’s noticed them—but Mickey favours Ian’s freckles over his own. They were all prominent

, standing out on the pasty skin.

“Thought of a petname for you,” Mickey replied, and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s cheek, thumb rubbing on Ian’s cheek soothingly. “You’ll love it.”

“Yeah?” Ian asked, melting in his boyfriend’s touch, “what’s that?”

“Mulkvisti,” Mickey said, barely being able to contain his smile.

“What does it mean?”

“Love of my life,” Mickey explained, his grin widening.

“That’s cute, Milkovich,” Ian replied, emerald eyes glowing.

“I’m anythin’ but cute.”

“Sure,” Ian said and pressed his lips against Mickey’s, and Mickey’s heart accelerated, while shivers travelled his spine. He wondered if he was ever going to get tired of his boyfriend’s lips. He doubted it; he was never gonna get tired of his goofball.

“I love you,” Ian mumbled against his lips.

 “I love you too,” Mickey replied. Even though Mickey was fucking with him, Ian _was_ the love of his life. Mickey was surprised that he was lovable; with Terry as his dad and siblings who seemed like they didn’t care, Mickey thought he was unlovable, until this dumbass came into his life.

 

***************

 

 

“Dickhead?” Ian asked, “mulkvisti means dickhead?”

Mickey laughed. “Yup.”

Ian had seemed like he wanted to be upset, but it _was_ funny. “You’re a fucking dickhead.” He laughed, however, because it was funny.

Mickey hummed in reply. “You’re the dickhead, Mulk— _ow!”_ Ian hit him with a cushion. “Asshole.” He grabbed a cushion as well and both men hit each other with the cushion, like a couple of teenage girls at a fucking sleepover. “Come here,” Mickey had said when both men ceased the pillow fight, and slotted their lips together.

Ian nipped at his lower lip, making the shorter man open his mouth, letting Ian slip his tongue in Mickey’s mouth. Both men moaned, bodies—and semi-hard cocks—pressed against each other. Ian pulled back, and Mickey narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, turned on and annoyed. “You’re not gettin’ laid, asshole.”

“The fuck I’m not,” Mickey replied, leaving wet kisses on Ian’s neck, as the redhead’s cock got harder. “You’re still the love of my life, whether I have a petname for you or not.”

“I know,” Ian replied and kissed him fervently.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT GUYS. i've had writers block for a while now and i'm recovering from it.
> 
> \- Gaylagher


End file.
